


Double Trouble

by Z_Booster



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BABBY'S FIRST FANFIC, Canon Crossover, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, What if the game chars were flung into the anime universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Booster/pseuds/Z_Booster
Summary: My First FicDedede is confused, Dedede is also confused (but this one is angry too), Bandanna is in shock, Tiff is going to faint, Meta knight is tired, and both Kirbies want lunch.





	1. Fragile Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope you enjoy this fic, it's my first time even writing one! if anyone feels like beta reading these, i would really appreciate it!.

In the halls of his castle, King Dedede explored the castle in a sort of lethargic morning stroll, content with memorizing it’s new layout due to an unfortunate encounter with a peculiar giant metal ball. After all, the whole ‘wierd purple heart’ thing had only happened a month or so after the Haltmann incident, and he hadn't really had the time to actually enjoy the renovations before being possessed.

Again.

He had decided, in all his wisdom, to take advantage of the likely fleeting peace in order to enjoy looking at the beautiful tapestries on the walls, illuminated by his new star shaped light bulbs. Dont get the king wrong, torches and oil lamps were certainly ambient, but after multiple accidental rubble fires during reconstruction, he had decided to modernize his castle a little bit at the suggestion of Bandana Dee. The bulbs certainly made his occasional visit to the library easier on his eyes, and the place became much more inviting. 

Speaking of invitations, a waddle dee had just burst into the room, holding a slightly shiny letter. The king took the letter from the waddle dee and rewarded them with a pat on the head, which they gleefully nuzzled into, before sprinting out of the room just as suddenly as they entered, probably to go help clean out and fix up the throne room. He could smell the stench of rotting food ever so slightly waft through the open doorway.

It’s not the worst thing he’s done while under the influence of some new foe in his head, but the drastic increase in gluttony (and thats saying something) was ceartainly unexpected. The whole episode made him very uncomfortable.

It̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶i̶a̶r̶.

He was hit by a wave of cold remorse. He quckly searched the room for a distraction, something to take his mind off of the guilt. The letter, half crumpled by his clenched glove, seemed like something that could distract him for a minute or two. He gingerly relaxed his flipper, before fully focusing on the pink envelope adressed to him in a scrawl of glitter glue. He lamented the fact that he was going to suffer the torment of getting sparkling shimmers out of his brand new replacement gloves for the next week, and silently cursed the puffball responsible. After a moment to reorient, he tore open the envelope shakily, getting even more glitter, and a piece of fuschia construction paper, on the floor. 

He took another moment.

His eyes caught a childish, but legible, scrawl of colored pencil on the construction paper.

_Hi dedede, its me kirby. Did you like the glitter, i got it from Ado! She was really happy when i showed her artist and she got really loud! Anyway, can you come over for a picnic at my house, i already sent out a b̶u̶c̶h̶ Bunch of invites, and i wanna have a picnic b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶a̶ so that we can celebrate beating the bad guys again! Its this afternoon at my house!  
-Kirby_

__

__

_P.S. Bring me a maxim tomato from Bandanna’s garden please, theyre really good!_

Well, who was he to refuse the little guy?


	2. Subtle shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is ready to relax, but receives an unwelcome visitor in another man's castle.

“BANDANNA, HURRY IT UP!, WE GONNA BE LATE!”

Bandanna flinched at the King’s bellowing, but was otherwise unfazed. In all fairness, they were feeling just as impatient. It had been forever since everyone had a get together, with all of the rebuilding and whatnot. Heck, a picnic sounded amazing! It would be just like old times, they still had fond memories of chatting up Adeline during the whole Crystal Shards fiasco, catching up would be superb!

Dedede himself was already more than prepared to take a break, having grilled himself a few dozen roasts, with the excuse that they would have "more’n enough for everyone to eat! Heck, we could even host a Gourmet Race! Gooey and that jester kid seem ta have ‘n appetite, can’t beat the KING though!.”, and to be fair, he was certainly on the mark.

It would convince anyone else that the roasts weren’t just for him.

“Coming!” Bandanna yelled as he stuffed the bowl of salad into his basket, almost forgetting to pick a pair of extra ripe tomatoes, fresh off the vine, and placing them gently into a customized pink container. Three guesses whose those were. Gently securing his spear into the knot of his namesake (never left home without it, nowadays), he lifted the wicker basket full of appetizers above his round little body, before sprinting off to join the overexcited king with matching exuberance.

* * *

Impatient as he was, the King was noble enough to wait until Bandanna entered his field of vision for sprinting off full tilt. He had high hopes for this outing, after all, he just wanted an excuse to rest and recuperate before fixing the castle (laze around and forget that architecture existed) and share his fine cooking (eat the whole basket, handle and all) at the little get together. Plus, Adeline was invited, and if she tore herself away from her easel long enough to read the letter, infinite food was a guarantee. He liked infinite food.

As the Great King made a mad dash through the halls, he suddenly felt off, like everything had shifted two inches to the left. The halls seemed to be emptier than usual, more cleaned out and less lived in. Geez, everybody was just too busy with all the repairs and junk huh. And here he was, running off to leave everyone to hard work and sore nubs (He was still greedy, and he hates that). But as he approached a Waddle Dee wandering the pristine halls he had a warm idea.

“Hey, you ova’ there!” the Dee looked at him blankly, poor kid must’ve been too tired to react to pure perfection, how sad. “Tell everyone that today is a day off, you guys work too hard to keep the place ship-shape! Go home to ya families o’ sumthin!.” and broke out a supermodel grin (Earnin the title ‘Great King’ step by step, he loves that) .

The Dee reacted with shock, then a look of absolute confusion, muttering a little _are you sure?_ in her native, squeaky tongue. A little confused at the king’s request. Her confusion rapidly morphed into another wave of shock as the king responded a sassy “Whaddya mean, ‘am I sure’, o’ccourse I'm sure! NOW GET TO IT!”. Startled by both the king’s perfect understanding of the nearly dead dialect, the loud command, or the fact that the command lacked the harsh bite of the king’s usual orders, she sprinted off to share the good news, and maybe take a nap.

As Dedede watched the little servant sprint off, he couldn't help but feel that their behavior was a little… off. Most people would call the king a little obtuse (flat out stupid) but he had an eye for important details and he and his closest friends knew it. And the way that waddle dee acted, a little too tired, a little too stoic, a little too blank, was a very important detail. He really didn’t have too much time to mull it over, due to the large explosions coming from near the front courtyard.

Wait…

EXPLOSIONS!

Dedede flew into a rage, hammer in hand. EXPLOSIONS, the DAY that Kirby arranged a PICNIC, so that they could REST after dealing with another GODDAMN WORLD DESTROYIN WHATCHAMACALLIT, right at his FRONT DOOR. He was so DAMN TIRED of every stupid megalomaniacal IDIOT ruining his ME TIME, his CASTLE, and his _FRIEND’S LOVELY, HEARTWARMING, **PICNIC!**_ He was going to bash some FACE IN with STYLE.

Breaking down the door, he saw a Mr. Frosty ruining his lovely marigolds and throwing around a small pink puff.

It was going after Kirby.

He jumped into the fray, ten times as angry as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading this far, please leave kudos, a comment, etc. I really hop[e you guys are enjoying this, I know I am!


	3. Big Boss Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight Scene! And sads!

To put it simply, Tiff was in a panic. The demon beast came completely out of the blue this time and caught everyone off guard, including Kirby, who was currently facedown in the petunias. She was desperate to help, but the monster was too fast and too dangerous to get past, and even if she did, she would be turned into a popsicle because of that thing’s exploding ice blocks. She simply had to resort to holding Tuff down and hiding behind the fountain until Meta-Knight showed up. It was nerve wracking to see the beast slowly lurch towards the baby Star Warrior, and she would take any help she could get to distract the monster. 

 

She re-thought that statement when she saw the King bum-rush his own monster like a maniac.

 

Of course, the universe had to answer her plea in the most migraine inducing fashion possible. 

 

Of course.

* * *

Dedede leapt into the air expertly, before slamming his trusty hammer upside the Frosty’s head. Using the impact to vault into the air once more, he landed heavily between Kirby and the monster. Taking advantage of the monster’s momentary daze, Dedede rushed in to engage. 

 

It was a delicate dance for both opponents. Dedede would constantly try to get in up close to land decisive blows, while the cold-hearted foe would attempt to keep distance and pepper him with ice blocks. Dedede couldn't bat the projectiles back at the monster, as they would most likely shatter as soon as he hit them, and artisan gloves can only do so much at subzero temperatures. He was further at a disadvantage due to the fact that he was on the defensive, shielding Kirby from that walking hailstorm.

 

He mostly resorted to taking the brunt of the attacks with his coat sleeves, at least until backup could arrive. Kirby being totally defenseless limited his range of movement immensely, and he couldn't risk trying to go in and pick up the puff, as that would draw fire dangerously close.

 

His coat was nearly completely frozen over, and the piercing chill was beginning to seep through his feathers. He was fighting a losing battle. Doubling his resolve, he took another freezing blast to the shoulder before falling to his knees. 

 

It was over, but at least he would go out protecting a friend. At least, he would have gone out if three telltale spears didn’t embed themselves in the beast’s back.

 

“GREAT KING!”

 

Dedede burned with a fiery vigor, after all, he still needed to be around to support his subjects, it made no sense to give up while his friends would always keep going forward. He hauled himself off the ground (Earn that title) and bellowed out an order.

 

“Bandanna! GRAND HAMMER!”

 

The Dee nodded to him, and began to grab the beast’s attention with another flurry of spears. As Bandanna circled around to position himself at a proper throwing angle, Dedede took a great leap, a large gulp of air, and flew to the skies like a majestic eagle (novelty hot air balloon).

 

As the seconds ticked by the beast tired of battling an opponent that could match it at long range, and began to slow down and catch it’s breath, Dreamland’s warm climate not suited for it’s thick blubbery coat.

 

Fatal mistake.

 

Dedede let out his breath and began to fall, with a technique he learned from Kirby during the Lor fiasco. (He  _ so  _ wished he could make giant hammers out of thin air, but his usual one would have to do) Gaining speed quickly due to his weight, he fell hard on the monster’s head, causing it to become embedded halfway into the floor, knocked unconscious.

 

Dedede let out a loud and proud laugh, not noticing the beams of light slowly pierce the monster’s skin, escaping out of the point of impact.

 

The demon beast exploded in a spectacular flash of light launching the king sky high. Bandanna watched in horror as the king landed in a large puddle of muddy slush, mixing with the fine layer of ash coating his body. The king, unputerbed, popped out of the filth shouting “BANDANNA, TOMATO, NOW!”

 

After a moment of confusion and fumbling through the picnic basket, he noticed the little pink puff lying unmoving in a flower bush and froze. Thankfully the king was quick and snatched the pink container out of the Dee’s grasp, and rushed over to their injured comrade.

* * *

Tiff was, to put it lightly, in shock. Firstly, Monster. Secondly, Dedede defeated the monster, HIS monster. Thirdly, he was concerned about  _ Kirby. _ Tuff however, was ecstatic.

 

“THAT WAS SO COOL, DEDEDE!” he shouted, youthful vigor echoing across the destroyed courtyard

 

Tiff turned to Tuff on instinct to scold him for putting ‘cool’ and ‘Dedede’ in the same sentence, before remembering that Dedede was running towards and unconscious Kirby.  _ BAD. _

 

She ran over, ready to shout at Dedede to ‘leave him alone, he’s had enough of your trouble today!’ before, once again, being rendered absolutely speechless at the sight in front of her.

 

Dedede was, piece by piece, gently feeding Kirby pieces of chopped up tomato (with weird black markings on them, she later noticed). Even odder, the bruises on Kirby’s body were quickly fading, and he was beginning to wake up, mumbling and babbling sleepily between bites.

 

As she approached she heard Dedede shakily mumbling,“C'mon’ kid, you’re tougher than this, you’ll be fine, just fine, you’re a strong kid, you’ll be okay...” in a soft, gentle, and worst of all,  _ worried _ , tone of voice. 

 

She didn’t know what made her more uncomfortable, the fact that Dedede was trying to soothe Kirby, or the fact that he sounded more like he was trying to soothe himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man that got heavy! I hope i didnt go too dramatic with this chapter, what do you guys think? Tell me in the comments below *wink wink*


	4. Introducing the Edgelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are starting to notice that something is wrong.

The current situation was… disconcerting, to say the least.

 

Firstly, Kirby, Dedede, and Bandanna had been conspicuously absent from the picnic site, which would not be so worrying if they weren’t two hours late. The strange lapse in punctuality (even the king would loathe missing such a gathering, if not for the food) had settled a weight in everyone’s gut. Out of worry, the Star Allies had split up to search Dreamland. Surely they would be somewhere nearby at least? 

 

And so they searched.

 

Dark Meta Knight reported nothing special in Green Greens.

 

Rick, Kine, and Coo came up empty in Orange Ocean.

 

Marx chimed in with a negative at Red Canyon

 

Clearly they had to spread farther.

 

Adeline and Ribbon saw nothing in Cloudy Park.

 

The Squeaks found nothing of value down in Jam Jungle.

 

Taranza and the Florialians turned out empty handed in Royal Road.

 

Gooey returned worried and baffled from Ripple Field.

 

They had to be somewhere, right?

 

Susie found nothing on the remaining Popstar Planetary Haltmann Network ™ .

The Mage Sisters mobilized across the entire Gamble Galaxy.

 

Magolor slipped and weaved his ship between dimensions.

 

Nothing came up.

* * *

  
  


Meta Knight stood atop the Halberd, looking at the ground miles below, tinged red with the setting sun.

 

It was his own special way of meditating, letting the roaring winds tear at him as he stood, unfettered atop his proud ship (vanity project). Panic would do nothing for him now, he needed to focus on the task laid out in front of him. And yet, each negative ate away at him slowly, planting seeds of doubt in his otherwise concrete mind. Where were they? Why wouldn’t they respond? Why hadn’t they left some sort of indicator (even Dedede knew to leave behind a note in case of an unforeseen hangup)? Were they okay? Were they in danger? Had Dreamland attracted another threat? Had they gone to face it?

 

Had it defeated them?

 

And if so...

 

What could be so powerful to trounce even  _ Kirby? _

 

No. No, this train of thought is getting him nowhere. He needed to regain his inner focus, to reach inside and grasp the light that Kirby could bring out in everyone. Find the peace inside that would lead him to victory.

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in the harsh, cold air.

 

Even as his stomach lurched he let his heart slow.

 

Even as the wind picked up drastically he let the air out of his soft, balloon-like body.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

Oh. This was unprecedented.

 

Firstly, the sun was now high in the sky, golden beams against a crystal blue sky.

 

Secondly, the Halberd had seemingly vanished into the ether. Great.

 

Thirdly, he was in free fall above a large stretch of green.

 

With a midair twirl, his cape turned into a pair of leathery wings, as he began to glide across the sky. In the distance, Castle Dedede sat as a stony island in the sea of grass and trees. He needed to regroup with the Meta Knights as soon as possible, and the castle was the closest base of operations in sight. With a twitch of his wings, Meta Knight began the lonely flight to his second home.

 

* * *

 

Tiff couldn’t understand what had happened back in the courtyard, much to her dismay. She was a woman of reason, but reason did not explain Dedede’s …  _ behavior _ during the attack. So she found herself trudging towards the throne room, fuming, ready to interrogate Dedede for every last scrap of information. What was his angle with all of this? Showing off? Playing hero again? He had to have some trick up his sleeve right?

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ON BREAK?”

 

And here’s the throne room door.

 

She opened the door to an odd sight, a pair of Waddle Dees clutching colored chalk fearfully, as Waddle Doo rambled on in explanation.

 

“Word on the street is, you gave ‘em a day off earlier this mornin’ before the monster attack.”

 

The false king lifted his hammer, “DO I LOOK LIKE THE KINDA’ KING WHO GIVES  **BREAKS?** ”

 

Waddle Doo flinched backward “N-no sire.”

 

“AM I GONNA LET THESE PUNKS GET OFF SCOT FREE?”

 

The two Dees began to shake.

 

“...”

 

“WELL?”

 

Tiff had enough.

 

“Leave them alone you big BULLY!”

 

The king turned to the young voice, and as he caught her eyes, his angry grimace turned into a smug, prideful smirk as he shouldered his wooden mallet.

 

“Well, lookie here, if it ‘ain't the brat?” His gruff voice shifted into mocking baby talk, “I heard Widdle ole Kirby got beaten to a pulp by my big, new, Monstah, almost worth hearing it got beat.”

 

Tiff began to fume, “You...”

 

Wait… heard?

 

Her tone turned accusatory “Well then what did you ‘hear’ happened?”

 

The buffoon took the bait, “After the monster went kaput, the Dees told Escargoon that Kirby was in the infermity-”

 

“Infirmary.” Doo piped up.

 

“-I KNOW WHAT I SAID, anyway, still knocked him around for interruptin’ my beauty sleep though.”

 

Huh. He really had no idea what happened back then?

 

Odd.

 

* * *

 

Tiff had what she asked for, but not what she wanted. She needed some sort of reason for Dedede to off his own monster, but she came up empty handed. Either way, she had better pay Kirby a visit, lest he wake up alone. She was still concerned about the toddler’s injuries. If only she warned him, or called down the Warpstar, or something. Tiff began to spiral into regrets and what ifs until she was bumped into by a certain gastropod. The snail began to fumble the box he was delivering, barely keeping it from hitting the ground.

 

“Watch it you brat!” Escargoon scolded, as if she was the one who had been sprinting full tilt across the hall, “I need to get this to the Infirmary ASAP!”

 

“Why does the infirmary need-” She peeked at the cover of the box, “-a chess set?”

 

“Because the King wants one, and I don't feel like getting my shell mashed in!”

 

Why was the king in the infirmary, and wasn’t he just in the throne room? What does he want with the infirmary? Unless…

 

“KIRBY!” She exclaimed.

 

She broke out into a crazed sprint until she reached the infirmary door, carrying her momentum to slam the door wide open.

 

“STOP RIGHT THERE!”

 

Two pairs of eyes looked back at her. One belonging to the Waddle Dee with the snazzy bandanna (until further notice, she elected to call them Snazzy), and the other belonging to the currently bedridden King. He looked up from the (quite thick) novel in his flippers, pinning her with a scrutinizing gaze, as if he was taking her apart piece by piece, analyzing her every move. Eyes trained on her, he drawled out a lone sentence.

 

“Can I at least get ta’ the end of the chapter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA
> 
> I cant believe people are still leaving kudos on this oh my gosh!
> 
> thank you guys so much, im so sorry this took so long.
> 
> pls point out any mistakes and junk


End file.
